The Agent 007 VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Bumpers * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Promos * Nightmare Ned CD-ROM Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews * Walt Disney's Wolfie and Sally 007 Limited Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * The Toy Who Saved Christmas * ABC Saturday Morning Buena Vista Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney's Wolfie and Sally 007 Limited Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Digitally Mastered - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "The Agent 007" * Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 81828 * IATSE, A.F.L. * RCA Sound Recording * With The Voice Talents of: Jesse White, Maureen O'Hara, Vincent Price, Hayley Mills, Mel Blanc, Jim Carrey, Tim Curry, Ross Bagdasarian, Frank Welker, June Foray, Frank Oz, Mary Gibbs * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Film Editors: Roy M. Brewster, Jr., Donald Halliday * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, Eustace Lycett * Special Consultant: Boyce R. Doyle - End Credits * Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Betty Gossin * Casting (animation artists): Ken Peterson * Film Processing: Bill Brazner * Music: Scott Bradley * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: George Bruns, Tom Adair, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Sammy Fain, Jack Lawrence * Conductor: Frederick Stark * Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet * Story Adaptation: Erdman Penner * Additional Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Production Design: Don DaGradi, Ken Anderson * Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle * Camera Operators: Ed Austin, Allen Childs, John Folk, Duane Keegan, Roy Wade * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: Eyvind Earle * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Character Styling: Tom Oreb * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studio * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animators: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Sheila Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Jerry Hathcock, Wes Herschensohn, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Doris A. Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach * CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Ink & Paint: Carole Barnes, Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Ric Gonzalez, Darlene Kanagy, Ann Lord, Carmen Sanderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker * Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig * Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig * Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant * Inker: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller * Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich * Ink & Paint Artist: Karin Holmquist, Joanna Romersa * Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman * Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson * Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams * Assistant Effects Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Co Producers: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Larry Roemer, Romeo Muller * Produced by: Fred Qrimby, Ross Bollinger * Directed by: Tex Avery Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production · Wolfie And Sally 007 Will Return Closing Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney's Wolfie and Sally 007 Limited Collection Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:THX Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:Wolfie and Sally 007 Series